Dominance
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: The Weston College years. Diedrich lost their wager. He is now owes the winner one free request. Mercilessly surrendered to the whimsical young Earl of Phantomhive, Diedrich could never have fathomed the consequences of this 'innocent' bet.


**WRITER'S NOTE:**

I'd like to say some things before you can continue and read this stories.

This is my own take on how the affiliation between Vincent and Diedrich came into excistence. I buy the pockets and don't read the manga online. But, through spoilers, I have a minor idea of how all of that went down. But as mentioned, this is my own twist on events so please, do not pin me down on details.

Second, if you have read some of my other work, you will know that this is a yaoi pairing. If you do not appreciate that sort of a relationship, I give you permission to turn around and run away, screaming. With that said, enjoy!

O.

**(I have not proofread this, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or other faux pas)**

* * *

_This goes out to two Ladies that I met through this website. Vanessa and Elise. This is a small thank you for your unwavering support. I know that I have not taken the time to review any of your amazing stories, this due to multiple assignments for work and working on my own original book ideas. So, I know that this is not a real review, but it a small token of my appreciation for the support I got from you in past months. _

_Keep up the brilliant writing. You two have already outshone my work by a thousand stars and I am proud if I ever inspired you to share your talents with this website. It has become a better one due to your hard and amazing work!_

_Eline._

_(To Kaynat) Dee; Thanks for everything, I vividly await our rematch! Fire in the hole! Vincent~_

The sun was slowly sinking into the calmly babbling Thames. It cast a soft orange, almost pinkish light on the high walls of the main building of Weston College. It was pleasantly warm spring evening and for once, the air smelled of fresh grass instead of the foul sewer water. Diedrich strode across the vast court yard. On his way to meet the inevitable ruin of his good character.

Phantomhive had cheated. He was positively sure of it. Vincent Phantomhive had somehow cheated into winning a cricket competition Diedrich knew he had no shot at. There was no other explanation to it. He was a lazy and spoiled British noble that would not recognize integrity if it hit him square in the face. These thoughts were occupying his mind as headed towards the Sapphire Owl dorm to honor the conditions of the wager that was made. One free request for the winner. He was reluctant to comply but with proud German blood coursing through his veins, Diedrich would fulfill them nonetheless; if only to save some of his wounded pride. A bet was a bet. Being a true noble was as much about winning as if was about acknowledging one's defeat and accepting the consequences with dignity.

He could already imagine the gleam of satisfaction in those brown eyes. The smug smirk that would keep on reminding him that he had been put to shame. He reminded himself of a citation. _'As gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt.' _There is nothing that does not already exist. It was a something his mother used to say, whether relevant or not. Applying it to the situation that lay ahead was only so much consolation. With Vincent's unseemly behavior and notorious reputation, Diedrich could only fathom what kind of non-existing humiliating request Phantomhive would have concocted.

He entered the dorm. The color blue was bountifully represented in banners and paintings. It made his stomach turn. There had been times he had wondered if he would've resented this house as much had it been led by another prefect. One that was not as irksomely laid back as Vincent Phantomhive. He always came to the same conclusion that is was futile to think such thoughts and a horrible waste of his precious free time.

A small group of boys passed him. It were first year 'blue house' students. They studied their senior with a look that could only be described as gratuitous pride. They mocked him openly. Diedrich passed it off. They had had no part in the competition so it was not worth any real consideration. He turned a corner and found the blue painted door Vincent had described. It had the dorm's crest on it. There was no doubt that behind it was prefect's private room. He stood still for a moment. He inhaled deep and mentally repeated his mother's meaningless words for the strength not to punch the snot out of the cocky brat. Realizing how dumb he must be looking, he leaped forward and entered without knocking.

It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. A fire crackled in a marble hearth to his right. The air smelled of freshly washed linen and a homemade dinner. Pork roast; it reminded him of home in a country that was still so foreign to him. Unlike his own private room, this one was smartly decorated with antique wooden furniture and thick rugs. Indubitably a courtesy of his parents.

"So you did come after all."

The voice came from somewhere in the back of the room. Diedrich had to blink another four times before he could make out the figure sitting in a wide leather arm chair. Vincent smiled inviting. It was anything like the smug smirk Diedrich had expected.

"See Tanaka. I told you he would come," Vincent told the older male that stood obediently behind his chair, holding a silver plate with a glass of wine on it. He was dressed in butler attire. A servant; send along to tie his shoelaces. It was more than pathetic.

"Of course I would," Diedrich replied in a snarky tone. He had never been a man of much words. But when he spoke, his words were trustworthy. It bothered him that they were doubted.

"Of course you did," Vincent beamed excitedly and closed the book he had been reading with a dull snap. He simply threw it over his shoulder with a weary sigh. "Don't you agree they always give us the most tedious homework. Dreadful. It's such a bore."

"I did not come here for small talk. I came here to honor our wager."

Vincent squinted his eyes and leaned forward. His elbow resting on his knees, he folded his hands together and scrutinized him. Intently. Silently. He made no effort to rush into anything. To relief Diedrich of his debt that easily. It somewhat flattered him and reminded Diedrich of the initial pang he had felt in his chest the first time he had laid eyes on the attractive young man.

"You're a very dutiful, aren't you?" Vincent pointed out. He cocked his head and continued his close examination of the proud German student. It irked Diedrich immensely. "You attach a lot of value to loyalty. I can admire and appreciate that."

"Do not pretend to know me," Diedrich gritted his teeth. "Spare me the dumb observations and get on with the conditions of this wager while we are still at it. I do not have all night."

"While we are still _young_," Vincent corrected him. Diedrich remained unmoved. There was no sign of recognition. Vincent cleared his throat. "The expression goes-"

"I know how the expression goes. It does not matter," Diedrich fumed. "Let's get this over with _while we are still young_," he snarled, emphasizing the expression with disdain.

Now, it was Vincent who remained unmoved. He squinted and just stared for what seemed like hours but must only have been seconds in reality. "Losing this bet bothers you greatly, doesn't it? But this kind of frustration cannot be the result of an unsuccessful cricket game. It is something much deeper." Vincent uncovered and produced a perfect bastard smirk. "Dare I say it might even be a matter of pride." He leaned back in his chair and propped his cheek up against his knuckles. "Alright. Let's discuss the conditions." He snapped his fingers. The butler left the room without a word.

* * *

Something changed. Diedrich saw it happening with his own eyes. He could feel the air around them thicken until it became nearly tangible. The silence between them was deafening. Vincent's demeanor had changed from relaxed to completely serious. Something diabolic flickered in his brown eyes. He seemed a completely different person. Calculated and authoritative. It fascinated the German student immensely.

"I have given this quite some thought. It is not every day one gets certain opportunities such as these. That is why, as the irrefutable winner of our wager, I want you to become my fag."

Diedrich knitted his brows together. "Excuse me. Your what?"

Vincent chuckled coolly and stood. "My fag," he repeated while leisurely strolling towards the confused German. "My faithful servant who will perform every menial task I require without asking. Without contradiction. Regardless the tedious nature, you will comply and carry it out to your full potential."

Diedrich clenched his fists and felt how his nails nearly penetrated his skin. He could simply beat him senseless and be done with it. But even if the thought was ever so sweet, the consequences would be severe. He did not desire to be expelled because of some snooty British brat.

"Alright," he agreed with a short nod. "How long f-"

Vincent raised his hand, palm out, to stop him from finishing his sentence. After, he wagged his index finger and shook his head in a patronizing manner.

"I was not finished yet. When I thought about it, I realized that I always wanted one. A faithful and trustworthy lackey. Now that I finally attained a very loyal one, I shall relish in that success. The affiliation will continue past graduation and will only be considered fulfilled if either one of us, _or_ if we _both_ perish."

Diedrich gritted his teeth. He must be joking. They were in different dorms. He couldn't seriously be expecting that he'd instantly dropped whatever he was doing to come over and do some drudge task. It sounded like slavery wrapped in a modern package. Even the undeniable attraction that had been lurking at the surface could make up for the young man's impossible request.

"You cannot honestly expect me to come whenever you snap your fingers. You have your own personal butler already. Is there nothing else you desire?" _Like a good punching_. He thought resentfully.

"No," Vincent shook his head. "I already have everything I need. These are my conditions. Either you fulfill them and keep to the promise you made or you proof once and for all that there truly is no sense of honor and loyalty beyond the civilized borders of the British kingdom."

Diedrich pressed his lips together to a thin stripe. He was near his breaking point. One more snide comment would certainly push him over the edge. He took a deep breath and repeated his mother's words. Turned out that whoever came up with that quotation never ran into an evil noble such as Vincent Phantomhive.

"That is wickedly clever of you. Calling me upon my sense of morals. I must confess that I am surprised you even know the meaning of such."

"Ouch," Vincent faked hurt by placing a hand over heart. "Such cruel words. I have no doubt that we are going to be very good friends."

"Well. That makes one of us," Diedrich replied snide and started to turn on his heels. "If that was all. I have some homework I need to attend to."

Vincent pinched his lips and rolled his dark eyes skyward, pretending to think about it. "No," he answered. "I think I'd like to conduct a tiny experiment to see how far your sense of loyalty goes." He spun around with the grace of a ballerina and walked back to his chair. Diedrich uttered a weary sigh and turned to face him.

"What kind of an experiment?"

Vincent sank down and crossed his legs. He tilted his head back. His slate tresses fell out of his eyes and there was that gleam again. The one that could not predict anything good. Cold sweat from anticipation ran down Diedrich's spine. He swallowed audibly and subtly wiped his clammy hands at his trousers. The tensed silence was nerve wrecking. It seemed to have no effect on the British student.

"Come closer." Vincent broke the silence with his authoritative tone of voice and beckoned him with a crooked finger. Diedrich thought about running but nobles did not run. Moreover, the come hither look in Vincent's eyes caused alarmingly good shivers down his spine. If Diedrich could help it, Vincent would never know what kind of an effect he had on the German student. Carefully, Diedrich stepped closer; ready to react if needed.

"I don't bite." Vincent produced a toothy smirk and poured himself some more wine. "If you're intending to approach everything with such caution, it might just take all night. But with that said, do not rush on my account. I can easily clear my entire schedule for the evening," he said with a note of whimsicalness in his voice and calmly sipped his wine.

The thought of having to spend a modicum of time with the arrogant student was already one he could barely stomach, let alone waste an entire evening on him. Playing along with his games might be the better solution. With languor, Diedrich started to cover the distance between them in large steps.

"Close enough."

The strong power of the voice stopped Diedrich dead in his track. Vincent grinned satisfied, as if he silently complimented him on his submissive behavior. He drank his wine and seemed in no hurry to come to the conclusion of his so-called experiment. Brown eyes studied him closely over the rim of the crystal glass. Only two more steps and he could twist his little chicken neck. Diedrich hands itch to comply to that destructive idea.

"Take it off."

Diedrich and Vincent stared each other in the eye. One confused, the other serene. Diedrich coughed lightly in his hand before swallowing. He must have misunderstood.

"I think I did not hear you correctly. What am I supposed to take off?"

Vincent smiled mischievous at the question. His eyes fleetingly looked him up and down. "Here I thought that my words left no room for interpretation and clearly implied what I meant. Your clothes," he pointed at Diedrich's clad figure. "Take them off."

"You're sick," Diedrich spat venomously.

"And you're sore loser," Vincent replied calmly. "Now that we have established that, are you going to obey me or not?"

Diedrich said nothing. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. Sweat trickled down his temple in thick drops. His muscles were tense, painfully flexing every now and then underneath his school uniform. Vincent chortled low at the startled reaction of his senior. He reclined in the chair, aligned his fingertips and placed them against his lips.

"However. If you think I am crossing a certain line of ethics, you are free to leave at any time you see suit. Keeping faithful to your own morals is also a form of loyalty, even though the line between said self-loyalty and cowardliness is very blurred."

Sucking in a deep breath, Diedrich started to unbutton his jacket and dropped it to the floor. He loosened the knot of his tie and taking it off, he casually threw it aside. His fingers quickly undid the buttons of his dress shirt. He pawed it off and disregarded it to the floor. He sank to one knee and unknotted his shoelaces. He straightened himself again and kicked the black shoes off. He hesitated for a moment when he reached for the buttons of his pants. He looked Vincent in the eye, he only nodded approving. It forced him to take them off as well. He pushed the grey trousers down. They amassed around his ankles. He stepped out of them.

"There," he aggressively gestured to his nearly naked figure. "Satisfied?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. "How terribly inept of me. What I meant to say was; take it off. All of it."

Diedrich had to bite back a startled gasp. He could still gathering his belongings and leave. Nobody would blame him. In fact, they would completely understand that he could not meet such violating standards. However, the price he would have to pay was a hefty one. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for backing out of a promise. He always took pride in being trustworthy. Would his word still be that of a trustworthy person if he broke a promise? Would he let some brat be the crucial factor in choosing pride over loyalty?

"Take your time," Vincent retrieved his pocket watch. It made a soft clicking noise when he opened it. "I've got all night."

Diedrich closed his eyes and swallowed. He heard the tiny watch ticking. It was openly mocking him. Inhaling, he hooked his fingers behind the band of his underwear and breathing out, he pushed them down. A cold draft rushed between his bare legs. It stimulated all his nerves and a blush of shame colored his cheeks when his dick started to get hard. His initial instinct was to cover it with his hands, but he refused to give Vincent the satisfaction of seeing him put to shame by the sick mind game.

"Does this prove my loyalty, huh?"

* * *

Vincent grinned amused at the bantering edge in Diedrich's voice. He tilted his head back and let his eyes take in the naked form. The chiseled chest. The strong abs. The long muscles. The erect cock. He licked his lips and nodded slowly.

"Come closer." Vincent beckoned him with two fingers.

Diedrich stepped over the pile of clothing and covered the two steps that had been between them. His eyes stared determinedly into Vincent's, proving to him and to himself that he would not back down.

"This is as close as I can get," he pointed out. "I have humiliated myself completely in order to prove my unwavering loyalty. Are we done now?"

"You have. I am impressed. We are almost done."

Diedrich groaned. "I am really getting tired of this stupid experiment. What more can I do to-"

"Rub yourself," Vincent interrupted.

"What?!"

"You heard me," Vincent mimicked a jerking movement. "Rub yourself. You're already hard and waiting for that swelling to go down will be a slow and painful process."

"Why you twisted pervert," Diedrich hissed through clenched jaws. "This is not a test of loyalty. This is just some kind of a sick fantasy of yours."

Vincent chortled in an animatic manner. "Call whatever you want. Fact remains that despite your claims and accusations, you're aroused. Could it be that this violent reaction is originated from a secret and deep rooted longing?"

"In your dre- ah.."

Diedrich's sentence was caught in his throat when Vincent blatantly cupped his twitching sack. He raised his hand to slap Vincent's away but the other was acted much faster. Vincent grabbed his wrist and effortlessly held it still mid-air.

"You disgusting piece of- ah-ha.. _shit_."

Diedrich could only moan when the hand that held his balls massaged them. They were squeezed. Tugged at. Fondled. He shut his eyes tight and tried to control the feeling that was rising in his chest. It came to a sudden eruption nonetheless when the slender fingertips brushed over his scrotum.

"_Fuck_."

"Rub yourself."

Vincent's hands left his body and the administrations were effortlessly continue by his own hands. His mind no longer belonged to him and he did as he was told. Vincent Phantomhive had somehow unlocked a deep desire within and as if he controlled him through invisible strings, Diedrich did what he thought would appease the British student.

He curled his fingers around his cock and pumped in slow strokes. He squeezed his sack and brushed his scrotum. He opened his eyes and searched the brown eyes for approval.

Vincent sat back in his chair and watched with delight. It had been easy. Almost too easy. The uptight attitude of the German had screamed emotional constipation. It had made him a worthy project. One that he would keep on enjoying. He could not wait to make him his entirely.

Watching Diedrich jerk himself off started to affect Vincent as well. His cock had grown and was now a thick bulge that jerked against the fabric of his pants. He rubbed it once to give himself a little gratification. A little longer, he told himself. He would hold off a little longer before he would take his game to the next level.

Diedrich bucked his hips into the motion of his own hand. He growled and cursed, squeezing the head of dick and rubbing the shaft at an irregular pace. He had noticed the vast bulge in Vincent's pants and to his own disdain, it aroused him immensely. This was not him. These actions did not belong to him.

"Aren't enjoying yourself."

The voice was filled with smug satisfaction. Vincent obviously took pride in watching Diedrich humiliate himself. All in light of proving his loyalty. It was sick and twisted. It made him even harder. He was scared of how it made his body long for more.

His orgasm was drawing near. He could feel the tension built up in his legs. He clenched his jaws and slowed down. He was not ready to come. Not yet. Vincent's expression was puzzled when Diedrich sank down to his knees and sat up between his spread legs. He did not ask questions, nor did he stop Diedrich when he bend forward and dragged his tongue over the clad dick. It twitched more wildly in its fabric cage and Vincent had to bite back a guttural groan.

Diedrich rolled his eyes up and stared Vincent in the eye while he lapped hungrily at the covered dick. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to come while his mouth was stuffed with Vincent's dick. He reached up, his trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons of the still tied pants. For the second time tonight, Vincent intervened him from acting.

"Not need to rush," he whispered. He cupped Diedrich's chin and tilted his head back. "All good things will eventually come to those who prove their loyalty."

The sophisticated and confident air. The movement of his lips. The authoritative edge of his voice. The cocky gleam in his brown eyes. It became too much to bare. Diedrich's body shocked and trembled. He called out to Vincent while he came. His sperm oozed out of the tip of his cock and trickled down to the floor. And then, the high was gone and all that was left was a fatigue feeling.

He was tired. Spend from mental and physical excitement. His body experienced tickling aftershocks of the violent orgasm. He collapsed on the floor, his head resting against Vincent's inner thigh. He could smell the younger man's arousal. It was strong and musky. Mixed with his own, it would indubitably cause another episode of recently uncovered desire. But right now, he could only close his eyes.

Vincent looked down at the naked male that lay at his feet. His faithful fag. He had successfully defined their roles in a relationship that would last a lifetime. An accomplished smile spread across his handsome face when he caressed Diedrich's damp hair.

"Just what I always wanted; a loyal German dog."

* * *

_**Woot Woot!**_ Raise the roof for Vincent and Diedrich. I think they have officially become my favorite Kuroshitsuji pairing.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw that there are only three stories surrounding these two induviduals. I know not if I have done them right. I know not if I ruined the original scene. However, I do hope that you enjoyed it and that you will be kind enough to leave me a review. Tell me if you'd like to see more of these two, because personally, I am smitten!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
